Sombras
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba convencerme de que todo era una pesadilla, que no había nada ni nadie junto a mí; que aquellos ojos rojos no estaban fijamente mirándome...No entendía... ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me siguiera? "Sasuke" Shadow People


.

**Autor:** Rokusa Airi

**Rated:** T.

**Género:** Misterio, terror.

**Personajes principales:** Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

**Categoría:** Drabble.

**Palabras según word:** 495

**Limite de palabras:** 500

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sombras_

.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba convencerme de que todo era una pesadilla, que no había nada ni nadie junto a mí; que aquellos ojos rojos no estaban fijamente mirándome. Quise llorar pero no podía, quería gritar pero sabía que de hacerlo aquella cosa que me seguía solo desaparecería unos minutos, cuando mis padres o mi hermano llegaran, pero cuando ellos se fueran regresarían para seguir observándome, inmóvil y silencioso.

Abrí los ojos esperando que por fin mis ruegos hubieran sido escuchados y que... esa sombra con forma humana ya no estuviera, sentí un frío recorrer mi espalda al observar tan cerca sus cuencas rojas, a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Sé que mi respiración se agita pero aun así mi cuerpo no fue capaz ni de reaccionar.

Al menos no en ese momento... pero al saberlo tan cerca de mi rostro no pude evitar caer en el mar de emociones que tenía dentro.

Sentí mis lagrimas caer por mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas, no entendía... ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me siguiera?

¡No lo entendía!

Quería gritarle, exigirle una razón pero luego de tanto tiempo sabía que esa cosa no era capaz de hablar, incluso para mi corta edad, lo había intuido.

Observe como ladeaba lentamente la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme, mis lagrimas seguían desbordando y el frío de mi espalda se hacía cada vez más intenso. Trague saliva pensando que quizá, por fin, la criatura haría algo contra mí. Los segundos que siguieron me parecieron una eternidad, sentí ganas de orinar solo del miedo al dolor que imaginaba iba a provocarme, pero aun cuando se acercó más a mi no hizo nada más.

Mis manos se ciernen sobre las sabanas, me siento tan molesto... tan asustado y tan indefenso que me odio a mi mismo por no poder hacer algo más.

Me regaño mentalmente por tal reprocho, aún puedo hacer algo, aún puedo buscar una solución ¿no es verdad? Algo debo poder hacer... ¡Cualquier cosa!

En un arranque de irá tomo la lámpara que reposa sobre mi buro, lo hago tan lento que aquella criatura no lo nota, o al menos no parece importarle.

De pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro, presionando levemente. Con toda la fuerza que tengo golpeo a la oscuridad con el objeto que tome como arma. Siento el impacto que produce contra algo sólido y oigo una voz muy conocida.

«Sasuke»

El aire se me escapa, ahí junto a mi cama yace inerte el cuerpo de mi hermano, la oscuridad ha sido reemplazada por la luz artificial. Mi mano es incapaz de sostener más el arma, el sonido parece demasiado distante al igual que las voces de mis padres, yo solo estoy ahí, viendo a mi hermano en el suelo, con la sangre brotando de su cabeza. Levanto la cabeza y por la ventana puedo ver la misma sombra que hasta hacía poco me miraba, pero esta vez... esta sonriendo... ¿feliz?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de autora:** Nunca y digo nunca había escrito algo de terror, la verdad, pero creo que esto se me da más o menos bien jaja, bueno no importa este Drabble fue para el concurso **Drableween** de **Naruto Fanfics **de **Foros DZ**.

¿De qué trataba el reto? Te sorteaban una crepypasta o ser sobrenatural, de ahí tu tenías que escribir un drabble sobre este. A mí me toco lo que se conoce como **Shadow People** las cuales son sombras con forma humana, muchos las describen con ojos color rojo o blanco, a pesar de que son seres sobrenaturales la mayoría de las personas que han visto estos seres no han sufrido algún ataque ni nada parecido simplemente (dicen) los han observado.

Es por eso que en el drabble no hay un contacto entre este ser de sombras y Sasuke. Lo del golpe a Itachi esta basado en una anecdota que me paso hace mucho cuando yo era niña, pues también era muy miedosa y un día golpe a mi hermano sin querer cuando se levanto a ver si estaba dormida jaja como tenía pesadillas le solte un golpe, claro que en mi caso solo fue con la mano y no paso a mayores pero quería agregar algo más **macabro** al drabble.

Otra cosa (antes de que me linchen) **aclaro NO** mate a Itachi jaja ese golpe a lo mucho pudo haberlo dejado inconsciente pero matarlo no XD hay que tomar en cuenta que aquí Sasuke tiene como 7 años.

Criticas, consejos, opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas siempre y cuando sean respetuosas si no lo serán ahorrenselas por favor.


End file.
